The Result Of Careless Behaviour
by 0-BitchyMe-0
Summary: It wasn't her fault she was different. It wasn't her fault her mom hated her, Her Dad Killed himself. It wasn't Nudge's Fault for alot of things. So Could She really blame herself when The Host Club Boys find themselfs Falling for her? Can She blame herself When The Mysterous Glasses Man Finds out shes Different? It was just a Result of Her Careless Behaviour after all... Right?
1. Chapter 1

Hi,** So i just wanted to start a Ouran High School Host Club, Fanfiction.**

**It is a Oc x ? I dont really know yett, I know Kyoya Will like this one, Mori too, And The Twins, Also Tamaki... So i dont know who she will choose yett. Only time will tell. **

**Oh yeah, Haruhi is actually a boy in this Fic. But he's gay. Because i think it will be easier for pairings that way.**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Ouran Highschool Host Club (Sadly) It's a crossover with Maximum ride too. And if you dont know what that is thats okay. i don't take much from it but the** Peoples.

No-ones POV: 9 Years Ago.

_"You were never mine. And you never will be." The Tall Cat like woman told the small Quivering Child in the corner._

_"You're Pathetic, Useless. Why you were born i don't know. But i want you gone."_

**Lost And Insecure.**

_"Cry. Don't stop. You Ugly peice of crap."_

**You Found Me, You Found Me.**

_The little Girl Stood slowly, Like every movement caused her pain, "No... No Stop..."_

_"I SAID CRY YOU LITTLE BRAT!"_

**Lying On he Floor.**

_The Chocolate Haired Green Eyed, Mocha Skin 6 Year old, Gasped and the cat woman pushed her onto the floor kicking her._

**Surrounded. Surrounded,**

_"Kill Yourself! Die!"_

**Why'd You have to wait.**

_The Orange haired woman left. And The Child Layed on the floor, tear stained cheeks Alone._

**_You Found Me, You Found me..._**

-Nudge's POV: Present Day.

Glaring at my soft bright green eyes in my mirror i frowned. But it was replaced by my signature Fake Smile, The soft one. No-one knew it was a mask. That was the point.

Today, I start school. Ouran High School.

Sounded fun enough. I suppose. Yett, I'm sure they dont want a Mocha Russian Walking their marble floors.

My Frown came back.

_Why can't i just forget her_?

My Grandfather called me from downstairs Awaking me from my trance.

_9 Years ago, When my mother left me. My Grandfather took me in. My mother is not a conversation that comes naturally at the dinner table. Neither is my suicidle attempt. After she left, The 6 year old me, took off running into my grandfathers garden, Rope in hand. And 4 years later i went down the same path, Same Goal. It is something, We try not to speak of._

I Examined my outfit to make sure i looked half decent.

My Chocolate Brown Curls hung loose to my Belly button, My Green Eyes sparkling, My Mocha Skin looked like a light latte', I wore a pale green short skirt, A white shoulderless blouse, A pale green corset-like vest, tall white over the knee socks, And Green Flats. My fringe covered my left eye, and i had a ribbon tied in my hair as a headband, it like many other things in the new school outfit i made, Was pale green. The same color as my eyes.

I had a total of 6 exact copies of this outfit. It was, in fact my school outfit.

I'm pretty short for my age. I dont complain though. I know all of the girls at Ouran all had outfits and were probably going to ignore me anyway, so being short just made it easier for them.

As soon as i left the property the limo was there.

It was a total of 4 minutes limo ride to school, 9 minute walk.

Finally i was at The tall gate that surrounded the acadamy.

And suddenly in the blink of an eye. i was the centre of attention. (Sarcastic 'Yay') I blushed and looked down fast. I was the only dark skinned person here.

_Don't say anything, they'll make fun of my accent i just know it._

Two red heads came and tapped both of my shoulders,

I turned and locked eyes with them, They were REALLY close to my face and i blushed even brighter.

"Hey Hikaru, This one is pretty cute." The one to the left said with a smirk on his face.

"Aww she's blushing, And her style isn't half that bad." The one on the right Nodded softly.

They exchanged glances and smiled,

"To The King!" They said in perfect unison.

They roughly grabbed my wrists and pulled me down the hall having little self convo's with eachother about how i could be of use.

And with that, we were at a huge pair of doors.

_Why did they go through all the time to bring me here? Why do they care?_

I was pushed swiftly at the door and i grabbed the handle to catch myself, The door swung open.

I fell to the ground, cutting my hand on the way down.

A breeze circled me and i looked up to see a blonde boy scolding the twins who had dragged me up here.

A tall black haired man with glasses was watching me with suspicion from afar, Our eyes met and i looked away fast.

But he walked towards me slowly and outstreached a hand. I took it with the hand that wasn't wounded. He Pulled Me up Carefully.

He noticed the mark and sighed, Wrapping it with a white silk hankerchef from his pocket, he then turned to the twins,

"You two just hurt this fine girl and didn't even show any reaction, That really is pathetic."

The tall blonde from earlier was now standing by me with my frail wrapped hand in his, He examined me with his blue orbs of light and smiled,

"You are a beautiful Young lady and even though the arrival caused you pain, i'm glad they brought you here."

My eyes widened confused.

_Why were they complimenting a 'ugly' girl like me?_

**_"Cry don't stop you ugly peice of crap!"_**

I winced at the memory of my mother, Causing Blondie to freak out.

_Oops looks like he thinks i flinched because of him... Why is he in that corner growing mushrooms?_

I Blinked and looked at my hand he had just let go of. My cheeks went red and i felt flustered, "U-Um... I-I'm sorry it.. it wasn't you i just got c-cold is all..."

He stood up slowly and smiled as he turned on his heel and locked eyes with me, "Well, in that case, Allow me to help you with that princess."

He slowly and carefuly took off his uniform jacket and draped it around my shoulders. I just stood there like a rock.

The twin On the right was looking at me concirned, the other was smiling at me evily.

"You're Russian?" Lefty said sounded almost... (Exited?)

"Awwwwww you're accent is adorible!" Blue Eyed, Blonde Prince Cooed While Smiling at me.

I Met eyes with Lefty and saw a glint in his eye... I Knew this kid... I Gasped and The jacket fell from my shoulders.

"H-Hikaru?"

He grinned, " Hello Nudge. I Haven't seen you in.. Some time." He smiled like an idiot... Prince fell silent and his face lost color.

"Hikaru, you know this beauty?"

Hikaru Hesistated for a second and then nodded, "Yeah, But it's no big deal, We talked once or twice when we were little."

That Lieing Brat!

I took a deep breath, And whispered as quite as i could, "H-He kissed me..."

I was so quite i was sure a bat probabbly couldn't hear me, But Prince must have, BAM Hikaru was against the wall.

"YOU WHAT?!"

Hikaru Shot me a glare and i shivered. Now Glasses was beside me looking deep into my eyes. I blushed and widened my eyes in confusion as he examined me.

But he wasn't going to stop me from explaining, " I was On a playground and i was upset, he saw it as a chance to mess with me and Kaoru was with their mom and Hikaru pinned me against a wall, kissed me and ran away."

I heard the little Blonde haired Brown eyed cutie giggle, "Aww that's cute isn't it Takashi?"

The Tall ,Tan Giant shook his head, "No Mitskuni, That's assult. It's Illegal."

The little boy's face lost color and he started crying.

An average brown haired 1st year who was leaning against the wall looking calm suddenly burst out laughing.

Prince gave him a glare, "Haruhi, What's so funny?"

He laughed and fell to the ground, only making him laughing harder, "I-Im (Gasp) S-Sorry (Laugh) I-its just so... (Sniff) Typical for Hikaru to (Laugh) Do that Ya' know?"

I could have fainted. Glasses was circleing me taking notes on his clipboard. I felt totally embaressed.

Little Boy was Crying his eyes out, Giant Tan Man was trying to calm him, Prince was Pinning Hikaru against the wall yelling something about "Kissing his daughter" (?), "Haruhi" was laughing out his guts, Kaoru was looking at his twin full concern, Hikaru was looking flustered trying to calm prince, Glasses was taking notes on me like i was a volcano in a 4th grade science lab. It was sorta... Ridiculous.

I tryed to contain my annoyence and picked up Prince's jacket, folded it, Set in on the couch, wiped up my mess of blood (just a little smudge but whatever) from the door way, and drew a little portret of Alex, (My little brother.) Finally i was done. I was tired of this.

" AND YOU ASSULTED HER? MOMMMMMYYY! HIKARU IS BEING NAUGHTY!" Prince yelled, Glasses Sighed and noticed my anger and smirked.

He held my chin in his hand and once again examined my face, "As cute as it is to see you so upset i must vaguely apoligize, for... all of this."

"W-Well thats okay i mean... Wait... Cute!? (Blush Beat Red.)"

He laughed heartily at my blush and nodded turning to the scene, "Hey! (Everyone looked, He had full attention and the room fell silent) YOU ARE ALL HIGHSCHOOLERS NOW ACT LIKE IT."

It was calm sounding but loud, And it made my ears ring.

Hikaru fell to the ground, PRince Shifted a nervous and concerned glance at me, Mitskuni stopped eating his cake and watched silently, Takashi Stayed emotionless, Haruhi fell silent and paled. Kaoru was gone, He said something about homework during the 'Scene'

Did Prince... Call Glasses Mommy?

Glasses looked at me sympatheticly, "I Apologize Miss."

"It's okay... Mommy."

His face turned shocked and Haruhi let out a laugh through his nose, Even Takashi smiled (Sorta)

With that i calmly walked out the door.

Leaving my drawing there. (But i didnt know that yett.)

-No-one's POV *Back At the Host Club*

Tamaki held back his laugh and examined Kyoyah's face, which read Utter Shock.

Haruhi laughed his butt off once again ,and Hani was sitting at his table giggling and feeding Usa-Chan Cake.

Even Mori had a small smile. _That girl really is something special. _He thought happily to himself.

Meanwhile Kyoyah Was having thoughts of his own of the scene.

_She is interesting. There's something wrong with her... Her eyes are suspicious._

Kyoyah clutched the parchment she had been drawing on and smiled, His plan had worked, While he had made her blush he took the paper from its place in her open folder.

_Yikes, I'm turning into the twins. Stealing things. But it was worth it. She's hiding something._

-Nudge's POV / The next day:

My Alarm went off in my ear,

**OOohh Somethimes i get a feeling... Yeah.**

My hand shot up from my covers hitting my 5th gen. white iphone. I groaned and looked at the time, knowing what it was going to say.

4:00.

I felt like screaming. This is too early.

My grandfather was up. The smell of My favorite Coffee' filled my room, Lifting me from my bed to the door.

I was wearing black short shorts, a black tank, a super long sleeve green shirt. My hair was in a messy bun.

Morning Beauty. (Sigh)

I set my phone on the marble counter and poured myself some coffee' in my Sweeney Todd Mug. I added The Vannila Carmel Creme and almost jumped out of my skin as i turned and saw the tall black haired Fang standing dangerously close to me. (Thump.) i ran into his chest, But before i could fall back the 19 year old caught me by my back and gave me a small smile, In which i returned.

"Thanks for saving my butt once again."

"If you weren't such a clutz i wouldn't have too."

I let out a laugh and ruffled his hair.

Fang always knew how to make me feel better when i was upset.

I opened the cabinent and took out a box of Coco puffs, "Where's max and the Flock?"

Fang opened the fridge and got out the milk for me as i pulled two bowls out of the counter above the sink, "They're Out Looking for a penthouse."

I nodded and grabbed two spoons as Fang filled the bowls with cereal, "How's Iggy doing?"

"He rejoined the flock." He replied calmly.

I gasped and almost dropped the cereal mid-pour. But fang caught it. I retrived the box and finished the Bowls.

"You sound way too calm for good news like that."

He simply shrugged, snatched a spoon out of my hand and walked over to the stool closest to the sliding glass door, two cans of Cherry pepsi in his hand.

I smiled widely, "OooooOooo Where did you get those?" I cooed.

He gave me a side smile, "Who said one was for you Honey? Maybe i wanted both of them."

I gave him a smirk and sat down next to him at the White Marble island, "When the person who's house your in shares with you Coco puffs, Yes, I think Your sharing with me 'Honey'."

I scooped the drink of the gods from his hand and gave him the smile of the devils in return.

After breakfest was done (A very quite breakfest may i add) i climbed up the two landing marble staircase to my room.

I threw on a creme Strapless dress with the tan belt and floral skirt bottom (Soo Cute) And tall tan boots, Put my hair in One of my signature Loose POneys with my front strips of hair out, Washed the brown dye out of the white color in my bangs reaveling the pearl my grandfather insisted i hid from the school board, And put a wallet with 80$ in my boot. I was ready for an adventure!

It was only Tuesday of course. But i knew Fang was going to make me join the flock in the house hunt so i didn't even bother to fight with him.

**End of the first chapter Yaaay! Next chapter i am going to listen to Rihanna S&M while i write it so i get the "Nudge" feel. Haha. Hope you are enjoying this crossover so far! PLease Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello My little Marshmellow Enchilladas! Time for chappie 2, Nya! c: Like i said i'm Music'en this up. :D So, Without Further more, OHSHC+MR Crossover Time :D!**

Nudge POV:

It was sunny, Beautiful, A beach day. There was a breeze but it was warm, And brought a happy mood upon me as i packed what i thought we could use on our house hunt. No i didn't want to leave my grandfather by himself, But really it was probably best for both of us. He could finally take all of his worrys off his back, And i would stop making him loose sleep at night. Fang stood in my doorway watching me run around like a crazy-woman throwing things into my Creme Backpack.

"Faaaannnngggg! Don't just stand there heeellppp meeeeee!" I whined, Shooting him a look.

"Nuuuuddddgggeee we can flyyyy we arennttt leaving foorr a yeaarrr!" He shot right back.

"牙あなたは迷惑です" i replyed in clear japanise (Fang You Are Annoying)

He replyed with a confused look, A sigh, and a stomp away.

"あなたは日本語を学びましおくべきだと思う" (I Think you should have learned japanise)

"黙らせる"(Silence) Came a voice down the stairs in an unsure tone.

Ha, That was the only word Fang had learned in Japanise and it's been two months if not more. That boy needed to CATCH UP With the flow.

But he DID end up using it a lot. Especially in the middle of Iggy and my deep convo's on Which actor is better, Sacha Or Johnny Depp.

But I think, Even Fang knows Sacha is WAAY better. Even though Johnny is muuchh more HAWT.

But I DONT think Iggy is even a good person to say that Johnny Is better. For two reasons, One: Iggy isn't even gay so why would he choose him for looks? Two: Iggy is BLIND so he cannot even see Johnny's GORGEOUS Face anyway. IN FACT Iggy cannot even SEE movies anyway! So how would he know?

I let out a gasp at my sudden realization and a evil laugh came in from my window, I turned over to see Max Herself in my windowsill.

"Nudge, By the look on your face... You just came through a breakthrough... Let me guess, You just realized pink isn't a color it's a shade of red? because I told you that a loonngg time ago. Why would you just figure that out NOW?"

I sighed annoyed," Pink IS a color for your information! And NO, I just realized Iggy Cannot even see movies anyway so he was simply persisting to annoy me!"

Max Laughed, " Persisting is an Awfully big word, Good job Nudge. And it Seriously took you THREE MONTHS to piece that together?"

I sighed, " Don't toy me MAX."

I grabbed my bag off my bed, and slid it over my shoulders as I headed for my doors.

"Nudge. We are all outside. Use the window."

My face went pale and I sweat dropped, "Of course Iggy! I KNEW That!"

"Mhmmmm." He replied smugly.

Angel gave me a smile, "I don't doubt it! Nudge is smart!"

Max laughed through her nose reminding me of 'Haruhi', "Where have you been the past... Forever."

If I was Chibi, I swear smoke would have come out of my ears, "Max... Thank you angel."

She nodded softly and continued walking through the city. Gazzy was plugged into his headphones, Blaring 'Just cant get enough' By Black eyed peas. His new favorite song. I could literally hear it perfectly clear and I was the farthest away from him.

Unfortunately as we were walking I walked by someone Who I (Regrettably) Recognized as the Famous 'Prince'. And unfortunately he Recognized me as well. I tried to ignore him and casually walk by but he was in an ally way and grabbed me by the wrist, pulling me into his arms and covering my mouth before I could scream, It was so fast I was positive he practiced thievery.

"Hello Princess." He whispered softly in my ear, Causing my eyes to widen.

The flock didn't notice my disappearance and continued to walk by. Tamaki (I think is his name) Felt really warm next to me, And naturally I was blushing. Even though I was scared for my life, for some reason... I didn't mind the fact that this golden prince was my capturer.

"I wish you hadn't left so quickly, I missed you... ( He leaned me back like a princess) Desperately."

If you are wondering what I was thinking of right now... it is best expressed in a song. For example: Demi Levatto: Heart Attack.

No joke. My heart was at dangerously high beats. It has never done that before. Tamaki was in fat in a very weird way, Making me glow (:But I cover it up wont let it show.:)

"O-Oh you did?"

He smiled, a small smile, " Of Course... you know... Koyoyah says your eyes are different for your skin tone. He says it's strange. I say... It makes you even more... Amazing."

"Tamaki you met me JUST yesterday."

"Haven't you heard of 'Love at first sight'?"

I blinked and my whole face grew bright pink, "Tamaki..."

"Yes my Princess?"

"Behind you."

He turned quickly to see Hikaru and Kaoru, "So Boss can't keep his work..." Hikaru began, "In Work?" Kaoru finished for him.

"Work?" I questioned tilting my head to the left.

Suddenly Kaoru was on my right Hikaru on my left, Hikaru pushed me against the wall like he had when we were kids, Kaoru caught me before I could fall, And tilted my head his way. (Awkward position.)So basicly Kaoru had his back to the wall with me in his chest, Hikaru had me pinned to Kaoru and His face was right NEXT to mine.

"Hikaru Let me go I have to go back to my family." I stated firmly as I locked eyes with him.

Kaoru gasped, "You know who is who?"

"Well it's easy to tell which of you Stole my first kiss."

"Can I steal your second?" Hikaru asked A dangerously calm tone to his voice.

I gave him a sickly sweet smile, "Sur- NO."

Tamaki... Exploded. No joke, He landed his fists on Hikaru's back, "That is in NO WAY a matter to treat such a princess!"

A smirk appeared upon the redheads face, "i can treat her in any way my devilish gene's desire."

"THATS NOT FAIR! MOMMMMYY! HIKARU IS USING HIS DEVILISH TRAITS AS AN EXCUSE FOR DISRESPECTING THE LADIES!"

I raised an eyebrow and saw this as a chance to escape but 'Mommy' stepped in my way, Causing me to bump into his chest.

He pushed the glasses onto the top of the bridge on his nose and frowned, "Watch where you walk madam."

Tamaki and Hikaru, And now Koaru as well, Were all still yelling.

I just wanted to escape.

I guess an instant flood of anger swooped through me because i took of. Full speed, Running out of the alley way into the busy streets.

Despriaty trying to find the flock again. I saw angels golden hair and smiled, I had made it!

But suddenly my foot slipped, and right before i could hit the ground a figure caught me.

**The end of this chapter! C: sorry for the delay i had a 'life.' Belive it or not i actually had stuff to do . So i figured i would do an interview at the end of this chapter as an apoligie for my delay... If you like it leave a review and i will do more:**

**Leah-Chan: Hello Hani-Senpai!**

**Hani: OooOoo Who are you?**

**Leah-chan: I'm the writer of this story! :D**

**Hani: So you Are like a superhero! Can you make ANYTHING happen?! :DDDD**

**Leah-Chan: Yesh.**

**Hani: OMGOMGOMGOMG! CanI have ONE wish? Pweassseee?(Puppy eyes)**

**Leah-Chan: Errr, I guess, Why not.**

**Hani: (*Whisperwhisperwhisper*)**

**Leah-Chan: (Stars appear over eyes.) **

**Hani: *Giggles***

**Leah-Chan: (Cheap Fairy wand) (/O.O)/ POOF POOF!**

**(Kyoyah wearing a kimono dancing like a hula girl in the middle of the Ghetto square, Singing with two human size Usa-Chans)**

**Hani: YAAAAAYY! **

**Kyoyah: O.O Kill me now.**

**Leah-Chan: \(O3O)/ Yaay!**

**Kyoyah: Why is this so funny to you?**

**Leah-Chan: Why Not (^o^)**

**Kyoyah: You're so ignorant.**

**Leah-Chan: Well your a poopy head!**

**Hani: OooOooo**

**Kyoyah: *Annoyed groan* Just because you said 'Poop' doesn't make your comeback more insulting.**

**Leah-Chan: Hehehe Kyoyah said 'Poop'**

**Kyoyah: *Sigh***

**Leah-Chan: Hani will you do the Honours?**

**Hani: Of Course! Check Daily for more updates! Updates will be posted Sooon! Buh-Bye :3**

***Leah-chan pokes Kyoyah***

**Leah:** _Say poop Again._

**Kyoyah: **_no._


End file.
